New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'
by GravityFail
Summary: Naruto is missing on his 18 birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath' **

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Warnings -This is Yaoi fic and if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.**

Prologue

It has been four days since the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto. At first Tsunade thought he needed some time away because of the villagers celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi. One day turned into two days and then three and finally four. The council when learning of Naruto disappearance wanted to him to be classified as an S-class criminal, to be either caught or killed at sight. Tsunade would have nothing of this.

Looking over the Hokage files she suddenly sensed a genjutsu. After looking for hours she finally found private scrolls that belonged to the Sandaime. Neadless to say what she found inside them surprised her to no end. Snapping out of her shock she noticed a small black book. It seemed to be a journal but when she picked it up her eyes widened. What made her eyes widened was who exactly the journal belonged to.

At the bottom left hand side the name _'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.'_ was plated.

Opening the book she found it blank. After examining the book realization struck her, the entries were sealed! But the question here is why seal them unless they uncovered important information. She knew now, according to the documents it must be something important considering everything that she knew was a lie. She must reveal the truth, starting with them ...

Calling Shizune into her office she told her to sent ANBU for 18 people.

30 minutes later,

They appeared; in front of her were,

Hatake Kakashi - Genin sensei of Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura - The next generation of Sannin, taking the place of Tsuande of the Legendary three, Naruto's teammate and friend.

Uchiha Sauske - The next generation of Sannin, taking the place of Orochimaru of the Legendary Three, Naruto's teammate and friend.

Jiraiya - Passed his title of Sannin to Naruto, mentor and family.

Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee - All ANBU and good friends of Naruto.

Gai, Kurenai, Asuma - Teachers of the rookie nine, all had a teacher to student relationship towards Naruto.

Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choiju - ANBU, part of the rookie nine, friends and comrades of Naruto.

Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba - Hunter and ANBU, also part of the rookie nine, comrades and friends of Naruto.

Iruka - Naruto's academy teacher, they share a bond of father and son. Naruto precious person.

Shizune - She is a medic and is like Naruto's older sister.

_'Here goes.'_ she sighed, they would be first, she herself has not gotten over the shock. Something this high of importance was hidden from her.

All the others stared at her, what's so important that she send ANBU to get them all?

" What I'm going to say is something that I did not know of, it was hidden behind a special genjustu that even I couldn't see." That caught everyone off guard. She was a sannin after all.

" Sarutobi-sensei did that, the genjutsu was always there, it was a matter of time before it lowered and it concerns Uzumaki Naruto. All of them waited for more, they all wanted to know what happened to their knuckle headed shinobi.

" History of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." The jounin sensei eyes widened at the mention of the name _'Namikaze'_

" Shinobi record,

Genin - Age 4

Chunin - Age 5

Jounin - Age 6

Anbu, special order under the Hokage command - Age 7

Sannin Level - Age 9

Kage Level - Age 10

Current tails - 4 tails, made deal with Kyuubi at age 5, to under go training with all three sensei.

Rank -

Genius

Prodigy of the Sandaime and Uchiha Itachi,

ranked without Kyuubi powers double S class rank,

with Kyuubi, stronger then the Yodaime Hokage.

Underwent training since age 4 by Uchiha Itachi, under Sarutobi at age 5, and Kyuubi's own training at age 7.

He is a shinobi that works in the shadows, only his two sensei know of his training, and his accomplishments.

All of them were on shock, many were thinking _'How could the dobe be that powerful?'_ some were thinking _'There's no way'_ and others felt betrayed especially Iruka.

Mission History,

Last updated at age 12

D class - 65

C class - 50

B class - 48

A class - 36

S class - 16

SS -class - 10

Minium amount of missions recorded.

All that she found were records nothing that gave her the information she wanted. Taking the journal she turns towards Jiraiya and slammed it on the desk. " Jiraiya I want you to release the seals on the entries. "

" Tsunade that wouldn't be-" he was cut off by Tsuande's glare " I don't care, I just want to know why."

A/N

I received an e mail asking to post this , well here you go!

10 reviews to continue

Ja ne!


	2. Entry 1

**Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath' **

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Warnings - Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, a few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.**

Chapter 1 - Entry 1

Jiraiya started to unseal the first journal entry, while many of the other shinobi were engrossed on their own thoughts.

Tsunade felt deeply hurt and betrayed. A feeling that Iruka also is going through. Some were confused, others deeply hurt. Kakashi never felt so bad, the student that he shunned was the son of his sensei, the same one he loved and respected as a father. He felt like he let his sensei down.

Most of the rookie nine (eight, well Naruto is not there) felt hurt that something like this was kept secret form them and the others refused to believe it. Hinata on the other hand knew this was true, she always felt like Naruto hid something form everyone else. And as it turn out she was right. Silently in her heart she knew he wore a mask, but it was not her place to tell, nor did she want to. It was Naruto's choice to inform the rest or not. She also knew that Naruto knew that she knew something. Yet he didn't say anything, she felt happy when she saw that Naruto trusted her to keep it a secret after all she also wore a faГade when younger but now it was gone, just like Naruto's facade would be gone be the end of today.

Sasuke himself was clenching his fist, while his thoughts were on the fact that Naruto had always been stronger then him and he hated that Naruto was Itachi's student. _'Does this mean he knew were Itachi was all this time?'_

Finishing with the last seal, Tsuande took the journal, and read the first entry.

_Journal - san_

_I don't really know what I should write in you._

_Sarutobi-jiji said that you were called a journal, it is what I believe that humans write their emotions, thoughts, hope and dreams in without the feeling of prejudice. I don't really comprehend these emotions that humans have. From what I have read in some stories some of these emotions are called love, hatred, compassion, hurt form the heart, jealousy, sadness, frustration, happiness, rage, the feeling of friendship, belonging, hope and loneliness._

_I have always wondered what is it like to feel happiness, belonging, friendship, compassion, hope and love. If I do not feel these emotions, does that make me a demon? I have always wondered why I am an outcast, why am I hated, why do people try to kill me on birthday or when ever they feel like it, why are parents always taking their children away when I come near them and why am I the one always left out?_

_Throughout my first four years of my life I wondered why I was always called a demon. The first words I heard a person say to me beside Sarutobi-jiji was "why is that hell span still alive, Sandaime should have killed the demon when he was born!" I have always spend most of my time wondering what those words meant. For some reason I always find myself thinking 'what did he to make the villagers think I was a demon?' Was it wrong that I was born? Does being a demon mean the lack of humanity in one's soul?_

_When the orphanage they kicked me out at the age of three, I discovered something that, I have always tried to deny. The villagers, they want to see me broken. This is the first time I have ever felt the emotion of anger rise up. I did not want nor would let any of the villagers see me weak. I've read about this before, I believe that the word for this is called acting. _

_My idea is instead of being my regular self I should act a way people would leave me alone, it was all I could think of at that time. I would and I am still acting happy. I used to watch the way parents behaved with their kids, kids behave with their own age group. I examined and studied their behavior and use them as my own. I created, though I'm still perfecting my faГade but it is enough to fool those who don't bother look underneath the underneath. There is also the fact that I'm a child, shinobi have grown far too arrogant and would most likely refuse to believe the truth. After all they say ignorance is a bliss, and how true that is._

_Most children have their parents to help them but for me it is only me. In order to preserve my own sanity and survive I must wear a metamorphic mask that will have every emotion so none may catch me off guard. Unlike children they have their parents to protect them, I have nobody, I don't even know who my parents are. The villagers once told me that my parents abandoned me because they found out I was a demon and they didn't want anything to do with me. To be true to myself, I used to cry over it, but I have learned that crying solves nothing. I only have myself and then maybe one day somebody else but for now the closest person to me is Itachi-sensei._

_It has been 5 months since that I was taking under the wing of Uchiha Itachi. The first time I met him was when the villagers decide that they should try to kill the demon. Itachi-sensei had saved me that day. After I left the hospital he started training me and a month later I was made genin. I remenber the first time Itachi-sensei looked at me and asked me "Why do you wear a mask?" it seemed my faГade was able to fool everybody, expect him._

_My only answer to him was "The same reason that you wear yours." his eyes widened a bit. He was caught off guard just like he had caught me. It seems that we are similar yet different. For example he has a family, I have none. He has the respect and the love of the villagers and I have the hatred of them._

_Spending time with Itachi-sensei, I think I feel loyalty towards him. I feel like he is the only one that can understand me. I think I want to be like him when I'm older. He is to me what I believe is called a 'precious person.' _

_I want and will grow stronger to protect him. Even if the villagers see him as the Uchiha prodigy I will always see him as Itachi and just Itachi. Sometimes during our training I contradict what Itachi-sensei says to me and his response is that he flicks my forehead. _

_For some reason whenever he does that if feel something that rises up against my chest. Is this what it means to be happy?_

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 4_

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I hope you continue reading!

Ja ne!


	3. Entry 2

**Disclaimer - don't own it, why do I even bother?**

**Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath**

**'Warnings - Yaoi**

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.**

Chapter 2 -Entry 2

No matter how many times she reread the entry she still couldn't believe it. This boy sounded nothing her precious baby brother that she has known all this time. She felt so angry at the villagers. How can they treat a child like this? A child who didn't know what it meant to be happy, accepted, and most importantly loved. She felt more angry at herself for not being there for him when she knew the hatred that had developed to a innocent boy for just for being the container of the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya started to unseal the next entry, his thoughts went back to Naruto. He had failed to understand his pain. To be at point were a child wishes to feel happiness is something that can not be forgiven. He had never given much thought on Naruto's childhood. He had always assumed that Sarutobi had been able to take care of him as a child. He never gave a second thought to Naruto's cheerfulness. He had always known Naruto wore a mask but he was never sure on how deep it ran.

Kakashi felt a angry at the villagers. It doesn't matter that he was a container but to go as far as deprive the child of any human emotion was very, very low.

_Journal -san_

_Last month I graduated to the rank of a chuunin ninja. At first I was happy, after I graduated Itachi -sensei said he was proud of me, that is the first that I have truly let a true smile out._

_It so happens that, the same day I graduated , three ANBU found out about it and they_

_grew intrigued with me. They managed to capture me by using my weakness against me._

_The three ANBU were intrigued by the kyuubi-brat, they wanted to know if my being a genius is a side effect of having the Kyuubi reside within me. They took me to an abandoned lab that used to belong to Orochimaru, not even Sarutobi-sama knew about this lab._

_After the first experiment they grew even more intrigued with me. They saw how my healing rate was much faster then a normal human. They put me in different environments to see how my healing abilities would heal in different situations. After many different experiments they finally stopped and I didn't see any of them for the rest of the day._

_When I awoke the next day I was strapped to a bed while the three ANBU started performing various seals. I grew tired and weary, I felled a throbbing pain in my head, like my mind was shattering into pieces. I started to feel dizzy, my mind began grew blank, soon enough I heard distant noises coming closer. The process was stopped, I wondered then why? Why would they stop? The straps around me began to loosen. I opened my eyes and saw red eyes, soon I fell into a blissful sleep._

_I awoke into what appeared to be a dungeon, walking around I soon found what happened to be a prison cell._

_And that is were I met him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My eyes widened as he spoke to me, That day I found out why the villagers hated me._

_I still remenber what he asked me that day "Do you hate me because I am the source of there hatred?'_

_"No, hating you will do nothing. If I did I be like them, in fact I want to learn more about you. You intrigue me." Soon after that I awoke in a white room._

_I was told by one of the doctors that Sarutobi-sama trusted that I was unconscious for two weeks. Picking myself form my bed I headed near the window, just in time to see the last sakura petal fall form a tree._

_At that moment I didn't know what emotion I was feeling but I just wanted to get away form this village._

_It was then that Itachi-sensei came in._

_It was Itachi-sensei who saved me._

_My breath grew weary. I did the only thing I could I could think of, I apologized._

_I don't even know why I did it. I still remember my words_

_"I'm sorry for being a burden." I said I looked at my hand. Suddenly I felt a quick breeze nearby. I picked my head up and saw that Itachi-sensei wasn't there anymore._

_Without warning I felt two arms wrapped themselves_

_form behind leading me into a gentle embrace,_

_Something that I have never felt form anyone besides Sarutobi-jiji_

_It was Itachi-sensei who held me in his arms._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement, Itachi-sensei was one who did not show his emotions to anyone._

_I leaned back into his warmth._

_We stayed like that for a long time. I soon fell asleep in his arms._

_Thinking back at that time, in a weird way I found that to be one of most precious memories, the memories of the three shinobi haunt me still but remembering sensei warmth I feel like what I went threw was worth it._

_I got Itachi-sensei to open up a bit more._

_- Uzumaki Naruto Age 5_

As that entry was finished another seal appeared. Quickly unsealing it, thinking it was another entry, an envelope fell out. Opening it up he gasped, the picture revealed ┘

A young sleeping Naruto in the arms of Itachi.

On the back it said

-Think of this as a precious memory

-Sarutobi

A/N

Another one done, please review!

Ja ne!


	4. Entry 3

**Disclaimer - don't own it, why do I even bother?, I mean seriously**

**Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'**

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Warnings - Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.**

Chapter 3 - Entry 3

In the picture there laid his older brother around the age of 10 in the hospital bed, with the blonde bundle asleep in his arms. The blonde bundle was none other then Uzumaki Naruto, his so called best friend. In that picture Itachi had his arms around him while Naruto rested at his chest. Something in his heart hurt, why that was, you may ask. It is because the person whom he thought as a best friend had lied to him. There was also the fact that his brother favored to train him then his own baby brother. And what pissed him off the most was that the person he was in love with, seemed to care more about his brother then him. Clenching his fist, with new determination came to mind, he was going to find out the truth and that journal is the only clue.

Kakashi was in deep thought, just how strong was Naruto exactly? Why wasn't he told when he took Naruto as a student? Cleary Naruto was a prodigy and a genius. There is also the fact he met the Kyuubi at such a young age. Though thinking about the shinobi that experimented on him he grew angry.

Many thought ran threw his mind as he unsealed yet another entry. Many of them were apologizes for not being able to protect him as a young child. Another emotion also came to mind and it was anger. He was angry with Sarutobi for not telling him about Naruto. Surely there must be more information in this journal.

_Journal - san_

_IT'S BEEN A YEAR NOW AND I HAVE SO FAR BEATEN ITACHI-SENSEI RECORD! I have no ideas why the hell I'm like this. Nope not a clue! Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that candy today, but it was asking for it. Even Itachi-sensei couldn't keep up with me today! YaY! Though right now I'm on house arrest, it's until I calm down or something, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. Of course it was under the orders of the Hokage._

_Uh... something weird just happen._

_Hey again, wow that sugar and coughbeercough did get me high. It's been around seven hours since I wrote this here. What really sucks is the fact I wrote in ink so I can't erase it. Anyway I got promoted to jounin this morning. And for some reason I had a craving for candy and oddly enough somehow I got alcohol into my system, though I'm not sure how._

_The weirdest thing is I got a three hour lecture from both of them, individually, of course just add some more salt to the wound. Sarutobi-sensei and Itachi-sensei both lectured on 'The dangers of Underage drinking, oh and let's not forget Kyuubi with his one hour lecture on 'Human children should not drink' and what made it even worse was that I couldn't even tone him out, he lives in my head!_

_During the whole torture/interrogation thing one thought always came to my mind, and that was 'What the Fuck! How the fucking hell do two of the most powerful shinobi and the fucking 'Demon Lord' go form the all powerful to mother hen mode?!_

_I mean come on the whole 'our to young to be drinking, Your underage deal with it, I'll assign you D-rank missions for the rest of your shinobi career if I catch you drinking again, I'll kill anyone who sells or offers you a drink, don't do it again, and other mean less bullshit that I didn't pay attention to._

_Ok, Now that I'm over that ┘_

_Well let's see what happened this year, hmm,_

_After what happen last year Itachi-sensei and I went on an A rank mission, that would lasted for 3 months. Itachi-sensei and I stayed in a cabin near Rock and trained there. Somehow Itachi-sensei knew that didn't want to stay in Konoha, well we did leave the day after I awoke._

_After completing the mission we went back to Konoha, strangely Konoha seemed different to me, I wonder why?_

_Anyway after I got back I continued my lessons with Sarutobi-sensei. I'm able to summon, but I had to prove myself which was difficult but in the end I got his respect. I learned many of Sarutobi-sensei original moves. He told me that now that I have am of jounin rank I should create more original juts us. So far since that day I created twelve original jutsus._

_Itachi-sensei teaches me also but mostly it's Sarutobi-sensei due to the fact that Itachi training to become an ANBU captain. Both I and Itachi-sensei have gotten stronger, though something suspicious has been going around the Uchiha home. The clan head, he smelled of snakes, just like that girl named Anko._

_Anyway my head hurts thanks to Kyuubi, it's his whole 'Punishment for Drinking.' thing._

_- Uzumaki Naruto Age 6_

A/N

Considering the fact my friend wants to kill for taking so long, for the update I may post another chapter up tomorrow.

Part of me is happy because I am near Entry # 5, if you can't guess why.

I'll give some clues,

Naruto - 8 years old

Itachi - 13 yrs old

Do I need to say more?

Well anyway please review,

Ja ne!


	5. Entry 4

A/N naruto fillers are ending in February and please spread the word around thanks! 

**Disclaimer - don't own it**

**Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'**

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Warnings - Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18 birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.**

Chapter 4 - Entry 4

_Journal -san_

_It's been four months since I graduated to the rank of ANBU. Unlike ordinary ANBU I will be working under the command of the Hokage. Instead of being known throughout the Shinobi world like Itachi-sensei and the Copy-cat, I will be working in the shadows. According to Sarutobi-sensei my status is above the ANBU captain and below that of the Kage. Itachi-sensei made it ANBU captain. I once asked Sarutobi-sensei why not be a commander of the ANBU like Itachi-sensei, he said if they can barley believe a child of 12 yrs can be more powerful then them, then how are they going to believe that a child of age seven has the strength to be a ANBU captain?_

_Though most of the missions I go on are not recorded on the files, there were only a minimum recorded to keep my strength secret form everyone. Also Sarutobi-sensei told me that I should start to go to the Academy. At first I didn't really want to go but considering my facade on the outside I have to. So my first day began and I really hated it. It seems most also think of me as a demon. The academy teachers glare at me often and tend to embarrass me whenever they get the chance. Sometimes I find myself smirking, half of these children will die a couple of years. Pathetic really, most are not qualify to be shinobi. I believe the girls here in the academy prove my point._

_Though, I have spotted some talents. They are -_

_Nara Shikamaru - the kid might be able to fool most but underneath that lazy attiude there lays a brain of a genius._

_Aburamo Shino - he is the heir of the bug clan, and stronger then he appears to be but If he continues to rely on only his clan powers he will fail to realize his true potential._

_Hyuuga Hinata - She has talent for that of a Medic Nin, and I believe she possesses 'it' of the Hyuuga clan that only manifests every one hundred years, but it not in my place to say. Her father will have to find out for himself. And then there is her cousin Hyuuga Neji, truly a shame that his father had to die. He was an honorable man. I would now since he saved me once when I was two. Though most of the Hyuuga are cold and arrogant he is different. In fact I never mentioned this before but he was the only one who knows about my secret. I trusted him and befriended him. He always told me how proud he was of his son and how he wished he have been born first because he didn't want his son to feel the pain of being part the branch house and the curse seal. I too believe that no one should feel the pain of a seal, I would know considering I have one._

_I also was there to witness his last moments on this plain field. I was hiding under a genjustu that Kyuubi-sensei had taught me. No human is able to sense it. I witness it all and saw how the light of his life left. He was truly happy at that moment, because he was able to defy the fate of the Hyuuga Branch Family. He was of the few people who have earned my respect. I also made a promise to him before he left this world. It was to look after his son and make sure that he doesn't get physically hurt and when the time is right to knock him down of that fate thing he has going on._

_Uchiha Sasuke - He has potential like his brother. I also happen to understand perfectly why Itachi-sensei refuses to train him. He has those eyes._

_The eyes of innocence, he is clueless to the outside world, filled with the joy of learning. A child wanting to make his parents proud. Itachi-sensei doesn't want those eyes to be tainted no matter how much he might try to hide it I can see it clearly as day. No matter how much powerful a ninja might be, once innocence is lost it will be forever gone. A child should keep those eyes as long as they can. A childhood should never be taken away._

_And then there Rock Lee, he has the ability to go far with tajutsu. His determination is one I have not seen since my own. He will grow strong._

_Though I been in the Academy for only two months I find it upsetting acting like an obnoxious idiot. Then again the villagers will probably grow frustrated that the demon brat is an ANBU at the age of seven._

_Sometimes I find myself thinking 'what would it be like if mother and father were still around?' after these thoughts, the emotion of envy came to my heart. Even though I just found out who they were, what they did and that they were accepted by this place I find myself hating them. Why, because they were normal. My father choose them over me and as well as my mother. They sacrificed me, even though I didn't have a choice, my life as a child was taken away before I could even learn to breath. I really am starting to grow hatred for this place. I barley see anything worth saving. My father, I don't think I can call that man my father. Many see him as a hero but I see him as a coward, he took the easy way out. I starting to grow tired of them of everyone, hell even my clone despises my life. I guess I have to give this some more time. Well anyway I have to leave. I have a mission in Stone country._

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 7_

A/N

Sorry It's short right now I have a limited amount of computer use thanks to my French teacher again. I was late for her class twice and my mom decide to take my laptop away. She will only let me once a month for only 30 minutes. Safe to say I only have like 5 minute left. So unless you don't want this chapter until next month don't complain about the size. Considering I lost my book with all my writings in it. God I hate French! I already know like three languages!

Please review

Ja ne!


	6. Entry 5

Disclaimer - don't own it. Why do I even bother writing this? 

Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'

Pairings - ItaNaru

Warnings - Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.

Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18 birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.

By the way this entry is a teaser.

Chapter 5 - Entry 5

Neji eyes trailed over the window to see the clear blue sky. When he had heard Naruto's thoughts on his classmates he couldn't have help to smirk at his analysis which proved to be true. Once it came to Hinata he was still confused. What did Naruto mean by_ 'I believe she possesses 'it' of the Hyuuga clan that only manifests every one hundred years'?_ Even though he was confused he was upset at the same time. Naruto knew his father. It he had earned Naruto's respect. In fact enough respect to learn the truth. Naruto was there when he saw his father light leave his eyes. _'Why didn' he tell me? Doesn't he trust me?'_

_'Wait..'_

_'He didn't tell anyone.'_

_'He never trusted any of us with his secrets.'_

_'I know at first he wouldn't trust any of us but with time I suppose I expected him to trust us.'_

_'I want to learn more about you.'_

_'And that journal can help me.'_

Sasuke clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. The Dobe had surpassed him even the 'Uchiha' prodigy before he had gradated the academy. What made his blood boil even more was the fact that threw out the entries it sounded like Naruto practically worshiped his brother. In a sadistic way he couldn't wait to hear the next entry, which should be the year were his 'sensei' killed his whole family.

_'What do you think of your sensei now Naru-chan?'_

_'Do you still worship him as if he wore a royalty?'_

_'NARUTO-KUN FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNED VERY DEEPLY!! A TRUE PRODIGY! A HARD WORKING GENUIS!!! NARUTO-KUN I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU! YOU'RE FALMES BRUNED BRIGHTLY!!! YOSH-'_ (well I think you can guess who these thought's belong to)

Jiraiya was unsealing the other entry while his thought ran back to Naruto writing and thoughts as a young child. Naruto seemed to have developed hatred for his student. _'But how deeply did those threads run?'_

Tsunade looked at the journal before her. As soon as she read another new questions came and replaced those who were already answered. She wants to know more -

Kakashi's visible eye seemed to have lost some shine. For him to see the hatred of Naruto's word towards his sensei. It hurt deeply. But what made it hurt worse was that it seemed Naruto was developing an intense hatred towards his father.

The great fourth Hokage,

The Yondaime, Konoha's yellow flash, the one who gave the taste of victory to Konoha

He was viewed by his only son to be nothing but a coward.

_Journal-san_

_My heart,_

_It hurts deeply._

_Now I understand how it feels_

_I feel so worthless_

_I trained so hard, I memorized battle tactics, I pushed myself to my limits and grew in strength and yet I'm still weak._

_At the time I was gone for a mission, he stayed in Konoha._

_I met him later on my mission, I knew he was hurt but not psychically it was form the heart._

_I saw him shed a tear,_

_I grew worried and before I could say or do anything_

_He embraced me and spoke in small broken voice_

_He said goodbye and knocked me out._

_And now I understand why._

_I have learned what had happened when I returned._

_And yet when I met him_

_Once again_

_I only met his mask._

_He left and asked me to keep it secret._

_Since I had uncovered the disgusting truth of that night._

_They who hurt him by betraying_

_And in the end_

_In order for the young one to remain safe_

_He lied and all the blame was placed on him_

_Adding more wounds to the heart_

_He ran away in order to protect his otouto_

_And I will find you again_

_For I myself am lost_

_And I see you are lost as well_

_I will find you_

_For you have met me_

_You who gave me hope_

_You who gave me courage_

_You who became my light_

_I will find you_

_I will help you_

_Without care for myself_

_You come first before anyone_

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 8_

_"WTF?" _were most thoughts.

A/N

Sorry, if it confuses you but I couldn't help writing it.

In the next chapter you'll understand more.

I already written Chapter 6

If I get enough reviews I might post it up tomorrow. Next one is way longer.

Ja ne!


	7. Entry 6

**Disclaimer - don't own it. Why do I even bother writing this? Anyway sorry for all the time I took. Gomen. **

**Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'**

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Warnings - Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.**

Chapter 6 - Entry 6

Sasuke's thought's centered on that one line. " He ran away in order to protect his otouto. " '_What did that mean?'_

His thought raced throughout his mind. _'Was my killing Itachi a mistake? Now that I think about when I returned and everyone heard of Itachi's death everyone celebrated. Everyone expect Naruto. He was hostile towards me since then. When I first arrived he only said 'About time' and smiled but after he heard about Itachi he started avoiding me.'_

_'Naruto-kun. You sound as if you're in love with Itachi.'_ Hinata thought as she lowered her hair. Her bangs covering her eyes. _'You must hate Sasuke for killing him. That's why you were never around when he was with us. He was the one who killed you're beloved. You wanted to kill him but held yourself back. Is that why you left?'_

_'Naruto you left because of the Uchiha didn't you. It was because Sasuke killed your sensei. You couldn't stand living in the same village as the one who killed your precious person.'_ Tsunade thought as her gaze settled at Sasuke.

It was his fault her little brother was gone.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and back at the journal unsealing the next entry.

He saw the look of hating setting on Tsunade's gaze towards the young Uchiha. He knew Tsunade had no second thought when it came towards Naruto. He himself couldn't help but blame Sasuke but he knew that there was another reason for him leaving. _'There has to be.'_

His eyes widened as a thought hit him _'The village.'_

Kakashi's gaze settled at the young Uchiha along with most. He could already see most of them setting the blame of Naruto's departure on him. He himself couldn't help it. He too blamed Sasuke. Knowing now that his sensei's son was Naruto he wanted to have another chance to get to know him better. Hearing what was read he couldn't help thinking of the Uchiha massacre. Truthfully once the blame was settled on Itachi no one really cared about proof. They took eight years old words and settled on training the last Uchiha. The survival of there eyes mattered more then the truth. Thinking back towards his Naruto's last entry he couldn't help but feel bitter. He was mostly biter on the fact he that he had taken no part on his growth. He knew nothing of his student.

_'You loved him didn't you Naruto?'_ Sakura thought as she settled those words in her mind. His words were one, even as a young child they were one's of admiration. In first glance you with think it was a hero worship thing going on but if look deeper you would see love building towards this person.

_'Naruto-san did you leave because of my rival?'_ Lee thought as he looked at his beloved Sakura. Sakura looked up sadly and took his hand.

TenTen looked at Neji. She saw anger in brilliant clear eyes. Looking at Hinata she saw sadness. Kiba looked pissed as did partner. Closing her eyes and opening them she looked at her sensei. He looked saddened.

_'Uchiha once again you managed to hurt him.'_ Neji's eyes showed nothing but anger towards Sasuke.

_Journal-san_

_A human searches throughout their entire lifespan for a single reason for them to continue to live on._

_My reason is one of my own, though it may seem selfish._

_It is mine and mine alone._

_My reasons are Itachi and Sarutobi-sensei_

_They are who I live for._

_Even after everything that has happened_

_Those two I will protect no matter what._

_I will not fail again._

_I had an S-class mission that day; the objective was going to Kiri for assassination of one that may cause a war. In the middle of the mission Itachi-sen- no Itachi appeared. As soon as I saw his face I asked what was wrong, he was not one to interrupt a mission with this much of an importance. When I looked into his eyes I froze. I raised my hand unconsciously towards his pale cheek were the trace were a tear once laid._

_Without much thought I embraced him and his head was buried into my chest. At that moment a feeling unknown took over me, I wanted to kill whoever did this to him. My sensei was one that did not show any emotion, so what the hell would make him shed a tear? He fell asleep and I ran my fingers through his silky hair._

_Somehow it made me happy that he went to me for comfort._

_He showed his emotions towards me and no other._

_'The one who hurt him will pay dearly.' It was the only thought that went through my mind for the entire night. I would enjoy killing him/her for that person hurt what is mine._

_When I tried to get up I couldn't, he had me in a tight embrace and I also learned a lesson that day. When an Uchiha is resting leave them be because if they are awaken then you going to get hurt._

_I stayed awake the whole night listing to his heartbeat._

_He awoke soon after and before I was able to open my mouth he knocked me out_

_When I awoke again I found him gone. I left quickly and completed my mission. As soon as I finished I ran full speed to Konoha. After an hour I arrived and there was the scent of blood in the air. The Uchiha scent to be exact. I headed to the Uchiha estate and found it empty but the place had the scent of blood. Where it smelled the most was the in main house. The estates were abandoned and the scents of the Uchiha reeked of death. There was an extermination. Leaving the estates I headed towards the Hokage's office when the gossiping of two women caught my attention._

_The words "Uchiha Itachi betrayed the Leaf and killed his kin." Right then and there I wanted kill those two women._

_How dare they speak that way of my sensei. I decide to go to my apartment instead of meeting with the Hokage. He isn't expecting my return until later tonight. I headed to the streets and raised a kitsune illusion which none other then demons can detect._

_Soon I found out that indeed Uchiha Itachi was pronounce an S-class missing Nin._

_Crime: The Uchiha Massacre._

_In my opinion this is total bullshit._

_Nearing dawn I left to the Hokage's office. When I reached his office he gazed at me with sorrowful eyes and told me of what happened._

_I sensed no lies form him and quickly knew that he knows nothing of what happened that night but I also see disbelief that Itachi could have committed this crime._

_He knew nothing._

_He hoped that this would not be true._

_He told me that the young Uchiha spoke of who he saw that night murdering his kin._

_Young Sasuke said it was his brother._

_Everybody beloved him and the other Uchiha murder prior days before proved the theory of Itachi going berserk and killing his kin._

_Everybody that is,_

_Expect me._

_I know my sensei better then anyone and I will not believe these lies._

_Soon I found myself in the estates once again and headed towards the Uchiha's estates._

_I found a room hidden by a high level genjutsu. I found scrolls. Scrolls that dictated how to get and use the Mangekyou Sharingan. In order to reach the highest level one must kill his/her best friend. The psychological effect of killing one close to one's heart gives enough trauma to mature those eyes to its deadliest form. I found other scrolls of the Uchiha's fighting style but none where sufficient enough to help my investigation._

_I went non-sleep for few days._

_Not that I needed it._

_Soon I had discovered the truth of that night. What I found left me disgusted. Later on I asked for another mission._

_Location -_

_Rock_

_Rock was good enough._

_Far away enough._

_I needed to get away from Leaf._

_My feelings about the whole situation left me disgusted._

_I once again met up with Itachi._

_His eyes were cold and he knew that I found out the truth. I still remembered what he said_

_"You have never disappointed me and once again you have made me proud of being your mentor. Promise not to speak of what you found and of this meeting. We will meet again one day Naruto"_

_With that he left and I myself feeling a bit more relieved that he was still alive._

_I knew it._

_Why he hadn't said anything and the weight is on both our shoulders. I gave a small smile while I silently thought ' I find my way back to you. I promise. '_

_Weeks later after that, I started to work harder._

_To become stronger. Sarutobi-sensei kept on helping me along with Kyuubi-sensei._

_I soon found a way to meet Itachi-sensei._

_A man wearing a long black cloak with red clouds asked me to join his organization._

_He was known as the Leader._

_He called it the Akatsuki_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Age 9_

Tsuande reread the last line once again as if hoping that it would disappear.

The audience eyes windened once they heard the word _'Akatsuki._'

_'What did you get yourself into Naruto?'_

A/N

Don't worry about Itachi later on you're find out more.

Please Review


	8. Entry 7

**Title - New meaninf to 'Underneath the Underneath'**

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Warnings - Yaoi, boyxBoy so if you don'r like then don't read it**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, a few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that Uzumaki Naruto.**

Chapter 7 - Entry 7

" Akatsuki " was all Tsunade said. The shock of Naruto being part of that organization was overwhelming . 'How far have you truly followed Itachi Naruto?' she just couldn't believe that her sweet, innocent baby had gone so far for just one person. He didn't even pretend to go that far for Sasuke.

'Why do you follow him?' The only thing he could think of. Why is he risking so much for his fucking bother? He doesn't deserve that loyalty nor Naruto.

The others as well were very surprised and some were in shock Naruto would join Akatsuki the very same organization that wanted Kyuubi.

_Journal-san_

_So far 6 months have passed since I have joined the Akatsuki , of course I have kept it a secret. There is no need to worry Sarutobi-sensei about something of this little of importance._

_It just so happens that the Akatsuki is a new organization with the ranking of S-class shinobi mostly missing-nin. The Leader himself of the organization came to me and we fought in a battle._

_The leader wanted to know what level I was in._

_I managed to hurt him but not severely, but in the end I was defeated._

_Though my pride took a blow I understood he was more powerful than I._

_He asked me to join his organization and to become his apprentice._

_It seems he saw potential like no other in me._

_My answer was of course,_

_Yes._

_Why?_

_Because they are my ticket to Itachi. And many other possibilities._

_As I have said before Itachi will always and continue to come first before anyone else, and that also includes that pitiful village which I remain bound to by my father._

_My hatred of Konoha is not that deep that I would betray Sarutobi-sensei, nor is my judgment. He has already faced the pain of the snake betraying him. I will never harm him for he is a member of my pack._

_Though I'm holding information form him I will not betray Konoha or hurt it as long as he remains bound to this world._

_The Akatsuki as well will not attack Konoha._

_For now anyway._

_My suspicion of Itachi being recruited into this group had been correct._

_Itachi is in the Akatsuki. He is training and becoming more powerful then was before. He continues to grow in power and would soon reach a new level._

_A year has passed and yet I have not spoken to Itachi once. Leader believes it be best for me to introduce myself once Orochimaru leaves. We all know that Orochimaru was never any good listing or following orders form others._

_Anyway my identity is not to be revealed until he leaves the Akatsuki or be trusted enough which both me Leader know will never happen. Once he leaves I may reveal my identity to the rest of Akatsuki members. The others could be trusted because they have nothing to gain by reveling this information to outsiders and a lot to lose if they do._

_Even if they revealed it I have perfected my mask and none would believe it. My mask of loud mouth idiot is perfect, my blood clone who is a perfected clone that can bleed as well as fight has remained in Konoha pretending to be me the only who knows about the is my pack._

_As for Akatsuki members,_

_I have observed all the members and to say the least all of them are very interesting..._

_Even Kyuubi-sensei agrees there with me, they are stronger then your regular shinobi. The weakest member of the Akatsuki who is also the weakest member of the Three ironically._

_Orochimaru...ugrh even thinking that vile name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I would love to kill him but he may prove to be valuable later on._

_A valuable pawn as one may say. He may prove useful in the near future._

_Kyuubi-sensei and Leader have though me many things in the past year or in Kyuubi case years. The art of controlling those who are weak minded is most amusing. Weaklings like Orochimaru who have lost their sanity._

_Although I can understand why one would leave Konoha, Orochimaru left for very foolish reasons. He, a genius of the highest regard wasn't chosen for Yondaimne Hokage. Indeed very foolish, leaving for such selfish reasons._

_Although very similar to my own but yet different I only remain in this village to complete my fathers last wishes and will I continue to protect Konoha with my power as long as Sarutobi -sensei remains in this world._

_Though I may detest this village I will not let hate and anger control me. I am above that._

_I will not abandon one who has cared so much for me and become very precious to me._

_Unlike that fool, Orochimaru._

_The weakest of the three sannin._

_Indeed, he will be useful and once he completes his use he will die by either my hands or those I control._

_It is as simple as that._

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 9_

"Control?" Sasuke said aloud his once emotion less voice filled with the confusion and anger.

Tsunade closed her eyes and thought _'Otouto'_

A/N

Please review and sorry about all the time I took. As for the one who asked about Iruka, his thoughts will not voice due to the plot of the story.

I also want to add a Pole

Should Zabuza and Haku die or live?

And should Haku be female or male.

Etheir way I can work with them dead or alive. So I'm leaving this up to you guys so please vote.


	9. Entry 8

**Disclaimer - don't own it. **

**Title - New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'**

**Pairings - ItaNaru**

**Warnings - Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Plot - Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.**

Chapter 8 - Entry 8

"Control?" Shikamaru leaned against the wall and sighed _'If Naruto truly is a genius like the documents claim then why would he leave his journal behind for us to find it. If he has been in the Akatsuki all this time then he knows how to cover his tracks. That is unless he planned it. But why would he want us to know.'_ Shikamaru looked over at Iruka _'There is only one person that I believe he would actually reveal the truth to and that is Iruka. It seems not even he was told. This is quite a mystery you left us Naruto. One that I intend to solve my friend. I was right when I was young. You have always been too troublesome.'_ He smiled a bitter smile as he thought of the blonde's happy mask _'That journal is the key.'_

Tsunade looked at the book with a bitter eyes _'How far did you follow him outoto?'_ she smiled angrily at herself _'How could I not see it? The anger you held whenever someone spoke badly about the elder Uchiha. When spent hours looking at the village gates. When the Uchiha spoke of completing his life mission. The hatred for the young Uchiha shine in your eyes. How could I not see it? Was I really that blind?'_

_'Naruto, my prized pupil son. You were willing to risk everything even the trust of Sarutobi for someone like him. The elder Uchiha? You truly wanted to leave this place didn't you. But what held you back?'_ Jiraiya thought as his hands flashed through the seals.

'Naruto-kun you were part of the Akatsuki?' Hinata thought as her hands wrapped around Kiba trembling hand.

Kiba was angry. No, wait angry was an understatement. He was furious. _'You were my friend no you still are my friend. It hurts not to be trusted. Did you ever trust any of us?'_

_'I pried myself when it comes to looking underneath the underneath but this time it seems even with my logic and experience you fooled. How deep have you run down Naruto? How deep did you follow Itachi?'_ Hatake thought.

_Journal-san_

_He's dead._

_The leaders dead._

_Orochimaru made a deal with Leader's brother who was also in the Akatsuki. Though he also knew nothing of my existence._

_They decided to kill Leader when everyone left since Leader would never suspect his brother wished for his death. His brother wanted power. Surprise, surprise._

_At the end the coward Orochimaru ran away. Both of us battled him. He power rivaled leader's. Leader then asked me to step back and let him fight alone. It turned to a fight to the death._

_In the end they both died. Leader's bother died by a sword through his heart and Leader was losing blood fast. I ran to him trying to heal him but I was stopped. He told me his time had come, that is when the rest of the Akatsuki barged in ._

_Orochimaru was going to pay dearly once he finishes his use to me._

_They had sensed huge chakra signature. He told them of what had happened and did the impossible. I'm still trying to accept the fact of that he had done before his death._

_He appointed me as his successor for the organization._

_I am now the Leader of the Akatsuki._

_He asked of me to complete his dream. I accepted his final wish._

_When I revealed my identity the reaction I received was indeed comical._

_A child barley old enough to be genin had become powerful enough for there Leader to appoint successor._

_The s-class, missing-nin reaction were very hilarious. There jaws dropped and their eyes widened. Something that you clearly would not expect of an organization as dangerous as the Akatsuki._

_Even Kyuubi-sensei found it humorous. ._

_Then the time came. Itachi was angry with me at first but with time he understood why I did it._

_He told me he didn't want this type of life for me._

_It doesn't matter, no matter what I would always follow him until I am of no need anymore._

_I also met the other Akatsuki members. After what seem hours they finally spoke. Deidaria is a very funny person, and Tobi was the most surprising of all._

_All in all the Akatsuki reminds of a club of strange kids with weird hobbies._

_It was fun though._

_I never laughed so much._

_With the information I have on each person I split them into pairs._

_Kisame with Itachi and so on._

_I still wonder how I got stuck in this position._

_Tough I did prove to them that I am indeed stronger then them._

_They respect me for my power._

_For some reason I find myself going soft on them._

_Kyuubi said I should just summon him and he get them into shape._

_Sadistic furball._

_He just wants an excuse to torture someone without getting into trouble._

_Speaking of trouble, the academy teacher called Iruka is giving me trouble._

_He seems different then all the other people in the leaf._

_My clone has been very bored. He decided since there able to think foe themselves to prank to villagers whenever he feels like it. He enjoys getting a rise out of people. It is amusing to say the least. My faГade is being kept perfect._

_But that Iruka -_

_He is changing something in me_

_And I don't like it._

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 10_

" Changing? "

A/N

I was so hyper today after I read this Inu/Naruto crossover. I love the idea and I think I write my own. I so hyper about It i wrote the next chapter for underneath the underneath.

Ja ne!

oh and tell me you think I should write a crossover!


	10. Entry 9

**Disclaimer - **don't own it.

**Title - **New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'

**Pairings **- ItaNaru

**Warnings - **Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.

**Plot - **Naruto is missing on his 18th birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.

Chapter 9 - Entry 9

Tsunade was in shock. She had often wondered who was the infamous leader of Akatuski. To find out that the original leader had died and past the title on to Naruto, she couldn't understand. How can one give a child as young as Naruto such a responsibility. The thought of Naruto being the criminal mastermind of Akatuski the most feared organization in the shinobi world scared her. _'No!!! Naruto could never harm all those innocent lives!' _She refused to believe it.

Jiraiya continued to unseal the entry but in realty his mind was somewhere else. He like Tsunade couldn't believe this. There was no way that the gaki he thought would kill all those innocent lives. Even if he had mask on he knew that Naruto despised killing. What on earth has possessed him when he took over? If he did. _'No matter what I think the fact that this could be true is what disturbs me the most. But if he truly is the leader then the information on this journal can help us find him. No matter what he has done, I know he did it because he believed it to be the best for him to cause all of this destruction. There has to be a reason and what do you mean using Orochimaru? Your plot cannot be thought __of as lightly.' _He looked at Iruka and smiled _'changing? I believe along the way you started to change him. For that I thank you deeply Iruka.'_

'_Why?'_ Sakura thought as she tighten her hold on Lee's hand. _'Was all this destruction your fault? Why? If this is the true Naruto than I feel so ashamed. Why couldn't I see it? Why couldn't I help him? What kind of friend am I? Does he even consider me a friend?'_

Her heart sunk at that thought.

'_Dobe' _His eyes darkened _'Did the hatred you felt for Konoha drive to this level of power?' _

'_Or was it your desire to not fail __**him **__again?'_

Lee's eyes softened as he felt Sakura tighten his hand. He himself felt very sad. The Naruto that had written in the journal was very un-youthful. How well did he hide? How much pain did he have to deal with as he grew up? _'I do not believe that he would've taking innocent lives for no good reason'_

Shikamaru's brain was working overtime. _'I was right. He did leave it on purpose. If he is the leader of the Akatuski there is no room for mistakes. In leaving his journal behind he is giving us the missing clues.' _Shikamaru sighed _'troublesome blonds' _

Neji expression remained cool on the outside as his internal self or better known 'inner self' was in denial. He couldn't believe that everything he thought Naruto to be was a lie.

Kuernai's eyes had widened when she heard that Naruto was the Akatuski leader. Hatred started to built. Because of him she almost lost Asuma. _'Nothing justifies his actions.'_

Asuma himself was in shock. Sure he met with the kid and never given a second thought to how deep that mask ran. _'I should've have listen to you father. You were right. Naruto was the one that could bring Konoha to become the strongest shinobi country.' _He took a deep breath _'In Shikamaru's words, this is too troublesome.'_

Kakashi was not surprised at all. He thought of Naruto potential and it was obvious that Naruto could be become the most powerful shinobi and he wasn't even at his prime when he wrote this. Such potential. Why couldn't he see it?

Tetnten eyes hardened _'He's causing Neji so much pain.' _She thought bitterly.

Gai looked at Kakashi _'Even if I wasn't he teacher I knew that child hide. I sorely disappointed in you Kakashi. You as his teacher had a chance to help him but you ignored him. You had such a diamond in a pile of coal. Such hatred for one so young.' _

'_Naruto-san you had many secret. My bugs once told me that you were different. I knew that too, for I examined you. I was right you are a very interesting person.'_

Hinata held onto Kiba hand hard. Both of them felt the same. Upset, betrayed but they could understand. They may be mad but they could never hate him.

_Journal-san _

_My defense, _

_It was weakening._

_And Fast._

_At first I thought nothing of it. _

_But now I see. _

_My defense is weakening. _

_My clones memories had returned to me that evening. Iruka-san the academy teacher, had being taking my clone for ramen every now and then. _

_The question that is bothering me is Why?_

_Is he hoping to lower my defense and then attack when I'm not looking? _

_Is that it?_

_But why then?_

_Technically, he's a chuunin and I made sure that my clones only show average genin strength. _

_Why is he being ….._

…_..being …… _

_different?_

_I can't explain it. _

_It is so confusing, my mind is so messed up because of this event. _

_Why is he treating me like a person?_

_I am used to being treated like dirt in the leaf. Leaf itself is corrupted, I have learned that lesson many times. But what makes him so different form the rest? _

_Kyuubi had responded my question by saying that he only wants to by my friend. _

_I myself find that very hard to believe. _

_I am really confused _

_It was so much easier when I knew everyone hated me. That was the reason why my defense was built up __in the first place. _

_I could pretend every day because I knew they hated me for housing the Kyuubi and that they wouldn't change their opinion about me. Not that I cared. _

_Everyone hated me. _

_It was simple. I was used to meeting these ignorant fools everyday in my life. Fools that believe that anything different from them deserve to die. I find it hard to believe that one as pure as both my sensei could ever been born in this hellhole. _

_Hell_

_Whenever I think of a definition for that word, Konoha comes to mind. _

_It is my hellhole, it binds me and does not wish to let go. _

_I expected nothing form it. _

_My façade was placed after 3 years of age. The only person that has been able to look beyond that was Itachi and Sandaime himself since he knew me since I was a newborn. _

_Itachi, he was the first and only person in these past seven years to get to me like this. He knew who I was and accepted me. He was my first friend and the first person I let myself be myself around. He managed to somehow get through all my defenses and he implanted himself there. _

_And now this Iruka ….._

_The same thing is happing here._

_Somehow…_

_When I actually went to the academy._

_He invited me to eat ramen with him._

_We ate, nothing happened. _

_I sensed no anger, hatred nor disgust form him._

_When he smiled at me I felt strange._

_The same feeling that arises when I'm around Sandaime-sensei and Itachi. _

_Happiness, and belonging._

_Why?! _

_Why can he hate me like everyone else!_

_Kyuubi killed his parents _

_He has more right then anyone else to hate me yet he treats me with kindness_

_At the beginning of the academy he was weary of me but as the years went I began to see __small changes. _

_Though I ignored it. _

_My time in Konoha had thought me not to trust any native born Konoha citizen or shinobi._

_Am I really ready to trust someone form the leaf?_

_Iruka …_

_His name brings warmth to my being. _

_His smile make me happy _

_His laugh is contagious that I can't help but truly laugh sometimes_

_I'm find myself smiling when I have to stay in this village and go to academy _

_Because I get to see him _

_When I see him sad I want to kill whoever did something to him _

_He gives a feeling of comfort different from Itachi and Sandaime-sensei _

_I explained it to him …._

_Sandaime-sensei _

_I asked him about it ….._

_He smiled a true smile and laughed truthfully _

_I could smell the tears _

_But they were not tears of sadness they were of happiness _

_He was happy but why was he crying?_

_I did not understand. _

_He smiled once again at me and said _

"_You my boy are seeing Iruka as something more then a friend. He brings joy and comfort to you. He brings the love of a parent to you. Something that you need so much. My boy, you're heart is beginning to open up to him."_

_He embraced me while his tears fell freely from eyes strolling down his face. His face showed true happiness and his eyes lit up. A fire I saw gone lit once again. _

_But…_

_What if he truly is like everyone else,_

_He is not be the first one to try this…_

_But is it worth it?_

_Should I take a chance?_

_To either _

_Have gained another precious person,_

_Or to feel betrayal once again?_

_What should I do?_

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 11_

Tsunade looked at Iruka and mumbled _'Thank you '_

A/N

For those who asked about the Inu/Naru it will be separate story.

I'm not sure of the title for both of them but please tell me what you think.

Inu/Naru

_As an infant Naruto was kidnapped and thrown into a holy well. The only thing was that this well killed demons not humans. So what happens when a blue light come out? Where is Naruto now? And who is his new caretaker? Hint - father of two dog demons. _

This one is Yuyu/Naru/Inu

_Time..._

_An__ endless concept. He has been walking this earth so long and to return home hundreds of years later. His home had changed greatly. He was the last shinobi. His friends are alive but without memory of their previous life. Along with finding them he finds new trouble when the spirit detectives and a miko find him interesting. _


	11. Entry 10

**Disclaimer - **don't own it

**Title - **New meaning to 'Underneath the Underneath'

**Pairings **- ItaNaru

**Warnings - **Yaoi, boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read it.

**Plot - **Naruto gone mission on his 18th birthday, few days later Tsunade finds Sarutobi's private scrolls along with a journal that belonged to Naruto. She soon finds out the truth of the Facade that is Uzumaki Naruto.

Chapter 10 - Entry 10

Tsunade's eyes softened as her fingers traced over the framed photograph that was sitting in her lap. In the picture there she was herself next to her was Naruto with his trademark grin. _'How many years have you faked that smile? How many times have you actual meant that smile?' _Tsunade raised her head and looked at Iruka. The chunnin himself looked sad yet calm. He was the only one to ever come close to the real Naruto.

'_Thank you Iruka.' _

'_A defense mechanism meant to protect the emotional state of someone who is unbalanced.' _Shikamaru closed his eyes deep in thought. _'And another balance between Naruto and this village which was broken' _He opened his eyes and looked directly at Iruka _'One that you broke.' _

Tenten's eyes saddened at the description of Konoha that the ten year old child had given. _'Are all of us really that horrible in your eyes?' _

Asuma smiled as he thought of his father. He remembered coming that day to give his mission report in and to see his father so different. He saw the light in his fathers eyes shine brighter then they have ever before. _'Iruka you gave my father hope and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.' _

_Journal-san _

_Many events have taken place since the last time I have written here._

_Two days ago Sarutobi-sensei came to me and we spoke. _

_He gave me the name's of the jounin sensei available and asked about the information that I collected on the academy students. Sarutobi-sensei requested information on which students had the most potential and my opinion on who they should be paired up with. _

_Usually it is left up to the jounin to pick their own students but Sarutobi-sensei wants to know who would work best together. Who better then the one spies on all of them of course? _

_Though the message was clear to me.  
_

_The Neo-sannin are needed. _

_Yuuhi Kurenai was one of the jounin who stood out to me. She is a rookie jounin who only managed to graduate the jounin exams due to her high level genjutsu skills. My data states that her taijutsu skills rank high-chunnin borderline low-jounin as well as her ninjutsu skills. The only reason she made jounin was due to her genjutsu. According to my data her taijutsu and ninjutsu are sorely lacking. Her high-jounin genjutsu skills are good but not enough. Genjutsu at jounin level does not make up for taijutsu and ninjutsu in chunnin level. _

_Hyuuga Hinata - Potential, but it has remained untapped. Her father's attitude has stunned her growth dramatically. Her weakness lies in her low self-esteem and nature to heal then to battle. She will do well in the area of genjutsu. Her bloodline is also a good trait for a medical department. Her taijutsu in high-genin level, and her ninjutsu is good for academy student. Her bloodline should be able to eliminate enemy genjutsu for now. _

_Inuzaka Kiba - His weakness lies in his self confidence. His taijutsu is high-genin and ninjutsu skills are mid-genin. His genjutsu skills lack somewhat. Though his senses are superior they may become a weakness later on. Due to the Inuzaka bloodline there is a high probability of him becoming a Hunter if he survives. _

_Aburame Shino - He is already at low-chunnin level. His taijutsu is mid-genin, ninjutsu is high-genin and genjutsu is high-genin. His a mind of a tactician. His bloodline is powerful and IQ level is higher there normal ninja. All traits of a Hunter in the making. _

_All three due rather well in the taijutsu department so it should make up for the lack of taijutsu for the jounin. Yuuhi's genjutsu skills make up for the other lack genjutsu. _

_A Hyuuga, an Inuzaka and an Aburame. _

_A tracker team. _

_The InoShikaCho legacy will remain. The girl has potential but due to her pathetic fan-girl front it is weakening her in an alarming rate. Due to her bloodline her potential for the integration department is retentively high. The IQ of the Nara may be below mine but in short terms he is nothing short of a genius. Though his enthusiasm leads much to be desire. Choiji's natural potential can be better produced in that of a well rounded jounin._

_Sarutobi-sensei wants me to graduate this year and choose two others who have the most potential to become the nest generation of sannin, the neo-sannin. It is mostly likely due to the fact that Jiraiya-san has told Sarutobi that he will only train me and no one else. _

_Haruno Sakura has potential to surpass Tsunade. Though her chakra level is that below of an average academy student her control is almost as good as mine when I was a chunnin. The only thing that is holding her back is her unhealthy obsession for the foolish Uchiha. In this period in time she is currently what is labeled as an Uchiha fan-girl. She has no training and is practically worthless. If she continues to behave the way she has, I have no doubt that she would die on her first real mission. _

_The one with the potential to surpass Orochimaru is Uchiha Sasuke , Itachi's little brother. _

_If pointed in the right direction that is. _

_The only problem is getting the Uchiha under Orochimaru's wing. My data states that Orochimaru is obsessed with learning every jutsu in he world. Sasuke is supposedly the last 'loyal' Uchiha but easily manipulated with that pathetic ambition of his. Easily enough to be manipulated by Orochimaru. _

_Orochimaru has just prove one of his usefulness to me.  
_

_As for Jiraiya-san as I have motioned before he wont train anyone else besides me due to the fact he wants to honor my 'father's' memory. _

_Surprisingly enough Iruka also recommended the same teams which makes it easier for me._

_Iruka-san….._

_So much has happened in such short amount of time. _

_Ever since I've spoken with Sarutobi-sensei about the strange emotion that Iruka invokes in me his eyes have changed. Upon examining the changes in him I decided that it be for the best to test out my theory. _

_Throughout the testing of my theory the aura that usual surrounded me has lowered. The aura that Iruka admits celans the other constant aura that has surrounded me since birth. _

_I find myself welcoming it._

_Itachi has also noticed some particular changes in my behavior and confronted me about it. It was for the first time I was truly confused. _

_I told Itachi about the strange reaction that I been having around Iruka. I also explained my decision to test my theory thus by welcoming Iruka abnormal behavior and examining what makes him different form all the other humans that have tried to get close to me. _

_Strangely enough Itachi admitted a dark aura with killing intent in the air which resulted in choking the other Akatuski members. He then glared at the air and quickly left. _

_Itachi hasn't talked to me since. _

…_…__I really need to read more books on human behaviors…………_

_I'll just leave Itachi alone for now. _

_Iruka takes me out to eat ramen with him at least every week. Somehow I find myself without missions those days. When I asked Sarutobi-sensei if he had anything to do with this he smiled and began reading this strange orange book while giggling? _

_Strange, is it something type of infection that males get when reaching old age? Due to my studies there are many males that read those orange books while giggling, one being the copycat. I don't comprehend it. _

_When I asked Iruka a large concentration of blood showed in his face and he made a false excused while stuttering and left in a hurry. When I asked Kyuubi he just laughed and told me that I will learn when I was older. _

_I must go to the library soon. _

_Tomorrow I have to take the genin exam. Though I believe I should fail once again for I sense a traitor within the leaves. I already spoken with Sarutobi-sensei and we've agreed that it be best to draw the traitor out by giving in the bait. _

_Mizuki, the suppose name of the traitor.  
_

_Uzumaki Naruto Age 12 _

No matter how serious the situation was she couldn't stop laughing. He was so dense. Even when becoming so powerful he was still dense. Soon laughing irrupted form the other females and as well as Jiraiya.

Even though it hurt, they still laughed/

Whether the situation was funny or for the fact they were so saddened that laughter irrupted as defense. Who knows really? After all human are strange.


End file.
